spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Of Evil (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Game Of Evil (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfic) Synopsis - Spongebob, Squidward and Mr.Krabs participate in the first annual Chum Bucket Game Show, but could it be a ruse? Characters Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Squidward Tentacles Karen Plankton Perch Perkins(Live Footage Only) Pearl Krabs(Live Footage Only) Bubble Bass(Live Footage Only) Production Crew(Live Footage Only) Patrick Star(Cameo) Guard Worms The Story The story starts at The Chum Bucket. Plankton lays down on his stone cold bed in his boxers, looking fat and next to a bowl of cheese puffs just surfing Karen's TV Browser. Finally, she has enough. KAREN: Plankton, stop. PLANKTON: Can it W.I.F.E! I’m surfing! KAREN: Shouldn’t you be cooking up some scheme that will usually fail to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula? PLANKTON: That's the catch! MY PLANS ALWAYS FAIL! WHY BOTHER?! KAREN: So, you want to give up and waste your life away until you die? PLANKTON: That's a little dark, don’t you think? KAREN: Point is,.. I always guessed the day of your loser ideology finally catching up to you. I just thought you had something else in mind for your defeat. PLANKTON: Shut up, you cold hearted robot! Put the TV Station back on! KAREN: Whatever you say Urkel. PLANKTON: Grrrr! Plankton continues to surf the TV channels until coming onto a channel called “Game Central.” PLANKTON: Game Central, what in tarnation is that? KAREN: It is.. PLANKTON: Shush! I’m trying to watch! PERCH: Welcome! To Spin It Up! I’m your host and usual news broadcaster, Perch Perkins! Here with me is local teenager Pearl Krabs. PEARL: Hello! Heehehehe! I’m on TV! PERCH: And midlife crisis veteran, Bubble Bass. BUBBLE BASS: Super Awesome Midlife Crisis Veteran! PERCH: These two denizens will compete against each other in spinning the big wheel to see if they will land a cash prize of $1000, a good supplement of $100, or just a measly five bucks. You may spin the wheel Pearl. Plankton continues to intently watch this program. Pearl spins the wheel, landing $100. PEARL: $100?! This wheel hates me! (Cries) Pearl stomps out of the studio crying while rampaging through a production crew. PERCH: Your turn Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass spins the wheel with his mega large butt but ends up with not even 5 bucks but a tag that says look up. BUBBLE BASS: Look up at what? PERCH: Oh yeah I forgot to say, there is also a.. A coconut bonks on Bubble Bass’ head knocking him unconscious. PERCH: Coconut…. Well, that is all the time we have for today! See you next week, as long as I don’t have to go through legal trouble! Credits roll. PLANKTON: Wow…… That is the most amazing evil scheme I have ever seen! KAREN: It's a Game Show. PLANKTON: A game show full of evil and horrid tricks that can really crush a person's hopes and dreams. If I devise the first ever Chum Bucket Game Show, and have Mr.Krabs and the Krusty Krew participate until they get frustrated, I will have the formula in no time! IT’S FOOL PROOF! KAREN: Oh my goodness. Karen rolls her robotic eyes. The scene cuts to The Krusty Krab, a slow day. Mr.Krabs is hastily burning his taxes, Squidward is sleeping at the register as usual and Spongebob is making sure the Subatomic Particles are clean. Suddenly, Plankton walks in wearing a red PLAY! T-shirt. PLANKTON: Hi! The Plankton Alarm goes off and Spongebob captures the tiny copepod. MR.KRABS: Hold it right there Plankton! You ain’t getting me formuler! SPONGEBOB: Yeah! You are not getting the formuler! MR.KRABS: I got this! PLANKTON: Oh don’t worry Eugene, I was just wondering if you, Spongebob and.. that octopus I think is named Schonzwit.. Squidward wakes up. SQUIDWARD: Squidward! PLANKTON: Right! Squidwit! I was wondering if you guys want to participate in my first ever Chum Bucket Game Show! MR.KRABS: No Chum Bucket… wait… Game Show? PLANKTON: Yep! Game Show! MR.KRABS: Wait.. Game Shows mean working for points, and if you get many points, you win.. MONEY! PLANKTON: And prizes! Like a Form.. uh I mean.. Lounge! Squidward imagines his own personal Krusty Krab Lounge. SQUIDWARD: Hmmm,.. lounge! PLANKTON: So what do you say? SQUIDWARD: I accept! Get my name and lounge right though. MR.KRABS: Well usually, I would immediately distrust anything you try to involve me in due to always trying to steal ye a Krabby Patty but if I don’t take a possible chance in earning meself more money, I will go bankrupt! I accept Plankton! I can’t believe I managed to say that. PLANKTON: Then it is settled, to the Chum Bucket! Plankton scurries to the Chum Bucket to get everything ready after jumping out of Spongebob's grasp. SPONGEBOB: I don’t trust him guys. MR.KRABS: So you do. SQUIDWARD: Listen Spongedork, it's just a game show! You earn points to win a prize! MR.KRABS: And money! SQUIDWARD: That's all! No Krabby Patties or formulas! Now let's go, sooner I relax on my prize lounge recliner! The better! SPONGEBOB: Ok, if you say so. The three begin walking across the street. Plankton overheard them. PLANKTON: Heeehe! The scene jumps to a transition. KAREN: Welcome to Game Of Evil.. (reads card), Just a name, not literal,.. lies.. anyways.. our contestants are Eugene H. Krabs, age(74), miserly father and corporate cheapskate. MR.KRABS: I like money! Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh! KAREN: Schizword Tentballs, age(51), lonely octopus and lazy cynic. SQUIDWARD: Squidward Tentacles! KAREN: Spongebob Squarepants, age(31), happy go lucky frycook and expert jellyfisher/bubble blower/snail owner. SPONGEBOB: “Game Of Evil” unsettles me a bit. KAREN: And finally our host, Sheldon J. Plankton, age(73), may he divorce me soon. Plankton walks onto a tiny catwalk. PLANKTON: Hello, cretons and future minions! Welcome to Game Of Evil! We have tons of activities for today! Even though I am on a low budget. Cutting to the chase, our first activity is to fill in the blank for THREE random sentences. Whoever gets it correct wins 200 points! Karen gets the first sentence up on her monitor while continuing to film with a camera. PLANKTON: First Sentence!.... Mary had a little lamb who she ____ _________ to for protein! Squidward presses the buzzer first, and following is Mr.Krabs and Spongebob. SQUIDWARD: Sold Hobos? PLANKTON: Incorrection! Fed KrabbyPatties! Minus 200 points! Level 1 Part 1 Results : SQUIDWARD(-200), MR.KRABS(0), SPONGEBOB(0). SQUIDWARD: I hate my life. PLANKTON: Next sentence! Little Red Riding Hood Evaded The Big Bad Wolf So She Can ________ a ________ __________ for Dinner! Spongebob presses the buzzer before Mr.Krabs and Squidward do. SPONGEBOB: Eat a KK Pizza! Since it's for her and me! PLANKTON: Close! But WRONG!! Consume a Krabby Patty! Minus 200 points! SPONGEBOB: Barnacles! Level 1 Part 2 Results : SQUIDWARD(-200), MR.KRABS(0), SPONGEBOB(-200) MR.KRABS: You boys wouldn’t last a day in the Navy! Arrgh,Arrgh! PLANKTON: FINAL SENTENCE! _____ _______ decided to lend the Krabby Patty Secret Formula to ___. Mr.Krabs presses the buzzer before Spongebob and Squidward did. MR.KRABS: Mr.Krabs ……. Plankton? PLANKTON: CORRECT! 200 points! MR.KRABS: Yaha! Wait, I wouldn’t let ye the formuler? PLANKTON: Just a game! MR.KRABS: If you say so. Level 1, Part 3 and Overall Results so far: SQUIDWARD(-200), MR.KRABS(200), SPONGEBOB(-200). The next game is “Guess The Ingredient.” PLANKTON: Next Game is Guess The Ingredient! Spongebob, Krabs and Spitwit SQUIDWARD: Squidward! PLANKTON: Will guess the random ingredient displayed on my W.I.F.E! There are three of them and whoever is correct at guessing, wins 400 points! Let's go! First Example.. PLANKTON: I am Purple, round, make my caregivers cry, who am I? Squidward presses the buzzer. SQUIDWARD: Patrick Star on a cold Winter Morning? Patrick is watching Game Of Evil on TV. PATRICK: Meanie! Back to the Chum Bucket. PLANKTON: Stupid! He is not an ingredient! Minus 400! Level 2 Part 1 Results : SQUIDWARD(-600), MR.KRABS(200), SPONGEBOB(-200) PLANKTON: Spongedolt? SPONGEBOB: Onion! PLANKTON: Good! Spongebob rises up to 200 points total coming neck and neck with Mr.Krabs. PLANKTON: Continuing! I am Red, liquidy, and make a French Fry Call for me more than mustard! Who am I? Spongebob presses the button. SPONGEBOB: Catsup? PLANKTON: Close! I’ll just add 50! Spongebob rises to 250. SQUIDWARD: Cheater! PLANKTON: Mr.Krabsy Cakes? MR.KRABS: Ketchup! Really Awesome! Third to Money of course! And second to jewels! PLANKTON: DELIGHTFUL! Level 2 Part 2 Results : SQUIDWARD(-600), MR.KRABS(600), SPONGEBOB(250). PLANKTON: I am Green, a great pleasure and my cousin loves to startle kitty cats! Who am I? Squidward presses the button. SQUIDWARD: Celery? PLANKTON: NO! Squidward gets another 400 docked. SQUIDWARD: Grrrrr!! PLANKTON: Spongebob? SPONGEBOB: Pickles! Don’t steal them Bubble Bass! PLANKTON: SUPER! Level 2, Part 3 Results: SQUIDWARD(-1000), MR.KRABS(600), SPONGEBOB(650). SQUIDWARD: This is so rigged! MR.KRABS: I want to win! I want me money! Next game is Sumo Wrestling. PLANKTON: It is time to Sumo Wrestle! Whoever is the final one left standing on my totally not Krabby Patty Analyzer (wink), wins! Three rounds total! 350 points each! Begin! Squidward tries to push Spongebob off but he slips and falls. Spongebob tries to push Krabs but gets repelled and sent down. Krabs wins. Level 3, Part 1 Results : SQUIDWARD(-1350), MR.KRABS(950), SPONGEBOB(300) Next round… Squidward kicks Spongebob off and struggles with Krabs until managing to trick him. SQUIDWARD: Money! MR.KRABS: Where?! Krabs leaps off to look until he realizes he has been tricked. MR.KRABS: SON OF A B. PLANKTON: LANGUAGE! Level 3, Part 2 Results : SQUIDWARD(-1000), MR.KRABS(600), SPONGEBOB(300). Final round. Spongebob picks Squidward up and throws him off and then him and Krabs go at it but Spongebob with his absorbency, puffs Krabs off. MR.KRABS: Arrgh! Level 3, Part 3 Results : SQUIDWARD(-1350), MR.KRABS(350), SPONGEBOB(650). SPONGEBOB: Maybe this won’t be so bad after all! To avoid rambling,.. a montage is shown of more events. Mr.Krabs wins 500 points on a Cops And Robbers Game. Spongebob wins 400 points on The Whammy. Squidward loses 200 points on the Try To Tame A Guard Worm Game. The guard worms chase Squidward. SQUIDWARD: HELP! AAAAAAHHHH!! Spongebob wins 800 points on Capture The Snail. Mr.Krabs loses 100 points on Croquet. Squidward loses 300 points on Square Dancing. Results So Far - SQUIDWARD(-1850), MR.KRABS(750), SPONGEBOB(1800). PLANKTON: We are off to the final round! Now, this is similar to the Sentence Game but instead of fill in the blanks, it is guess the word! Worth 151 points! First up Scootpit! SQUIDWARD: Squidward.. PLANKTON: Who should get a sneak peek at the Krabby Patty Secret Formula? SQUIDWARD: I don’t know! I DON’T WORK THE GRILL! I’M OUT!! THIS GAME IS STUPID!! PANSIES! Squidward storms out of the Chum Bucket. PLANKTON: Sore Loser…. anyways, Spongebob? SPONGEBOB: I do know but I might not know since the formula is known to somebody which is not me as I don’t know that person, so I may know who he or she is, even if I don’t know and.. PLANKTON: SHUT IT UP FOREVER!! JABBERJAWS!! Ugh, Krabs? MR.KRABS: You’re trying to trick question me! So me answer is Plankton! PLANKTON: Wr...CORRECT! 151 points. Final Results : MR.KRABS(1801), SPONGEBOB(1800). MR.KRABS: I win! Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! SPONGEBOB: Barnacles! MR.KRABS: Where's me cash?! Where's me cash?! PLANKTON: You’ll get your cash as soon as you give me the Krabby Patty Secret Formula! MR.KRABS: One Secret Formula! SPONGEBOB: NO! DON’T! MR.KRABS: Why?..... WAIT A SECOND! WAS GAME OF EVIL, JUST GOING TO STEAL ME FORMULER EVEN IF I WIN CASH?! PLANKTON: Oh shut it, Eugene! Mr.Krabs crushes Plankton with his foot. MR.KRABS: Is there money or not?! PLANKTON(bones and jaw broken): Nnnnnno. Mr.Krabs crushes him again. Mr.Krabs and Spongebob exit the Chum Bucket. MR.KRABS: You were right me boy, I should’ve listened to ye. I honestly can not believe how that tiny moron who will never be the man his mother was, swindled me like that?! SPONGEBOB: Money MR.KRABS: MONEY?! WHERE?!! SPONGEBOB: My point. MR.KRABS: …… Oh… never mind. Scene cuts to outside the Chum Bucket. Plankton exits looking all injured and eyes The Krusty Krab. PLANKTON: I’ll get you formula!! Suddenly the guard worms from earlier come running up. Plankton runs. PLANKTON: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! SQUIDWARD HELP!!! Plankton is chased by the worms while passing by Squidward, who is waiting for the bus. SQUIDWARD: Oh.. now you get my name right. Category:SquidwardTentacles35